


Birthdays Are Better In A Pillow Fort

by Microbat_writer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, its Iggy’s birthday!, smooches and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microbat_writer/pseuds/Microbat_writer
Summary: Ignis has a bad habit of forgetting his birthday. But Noctis won’t let his advisor go the day without celebrating.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Birthdays Are Better In A Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for Ignis 🎉 
> 
> {Tw: @actually_apollo}

_Hey Specky,_

_No work today. All of the documents are in Gladio’s hands. And Prompto is taking care of the meetings. Don’t worry, they’ll report back to you tomorrow morning! But right now it’s time for your day off. That’s an order from the Prince, so no arguing. Got it? Come to my room when you get this letter!_

_Love,_

_Noct_

Ignis read over the letter that was taped to the inside of his bedroom door, his brows crinkling when he got to the ‘day off’ line. What was Noctis thinking? Why was he ordering a day off in the middle of the week? There was so much to be done, and no one else was as capable of doing _his_ tasks than himself! Gladio would definitely go over the documents too quickly. It was a job that was meant to be done rigorously. If they were done with no patience, King Regis would notice immediately. Not to mention the meetings… Prompto was an excellent guard and friend to Noctis, no doubt. But Ignis had a feeling the sharp shooter would daydream through the important parts. Notes needed to be taken! Thorough notes.

No, no. A day off just wouldn’t do.

Tucking the letter into his pants pocket, Ignis left his bedroom immediately. He began making his way down the long corridors to his Prince’s room. And he had no intention of a break in mind. He would hopefully talk some sense into Noctis, letting him know that a day off was completely unnecessary and unwanted. There was too much to be done and he couldn’t stand to watch his responsibilities be passed on to someone else for the day.

—

As he arrived at Noctis’ door, the advisor adjusted his glasses. And when he went to adjust his tie, he came to a harsh realization that he ran out of his bedroom in pajamas… wonderful. He could only thank the Gods that no other servants were around to see him. Despite his unprofessional attire, he did his best to stand tall and _appear_ professional. He was making a serious request, after all. Lifting a hand up, he knocked firmly on the door three times. “Noct?”

As if on cue, the bedroom door swung open… and there stood a grinning, crowned Prince. “Hey Iggy. You’re still in your pj’s! So am I.” There was a tint of excitement that radiated in his voice and his aura. “So you got my letter?”

“I… yes.” There was a dusting of pink on his cheeks. If Noctis kept smiling at him like that, it would make denying the request that much harder. “And I… I was going to say: I don’t believe that—“

“Shhh..” Noctis lifted a finger to his lips, gesturing for Ignis to quiet down. “I already told you. An order is an order.” He smirked the way he always did when he knew he won. Because he was right… Ignis really couldn’t deny his orders…

“But Noct. I really don’t understand why—“

“Iggy!”

_Cut off again…_

“You have the day off, cause the day itself is really important.” The Prince tried to hint, but Ignis wasn’t understanding it. The confused look on his face must have said it all.

Twisting his mouth in thought, Noctis reached forward to take hold of the advisor’s hand. “Just forget about working for a minute and spend time with me. It’s an order from your Prince.” He hummed and reached up to press a delicate kiss to Ignis’ lips. The action caused Ignis’ cheeks to flush a red color.

“Yes.. of course.” Finally, he nodded, and offered a gentle smile.. Perhaps Noctis was feeling lonely and wanted one on one time together. The two of them were always busy, so finding time for each other in an intimate way was difficult. And who was Ignis to argue? Despite his eagerness to get back to his Royal duties, Noctis’ importance outshined it all.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.” The Prince sang as he tugged Ignis into his room. Once the door was closed behind them, Ignis noticed the bedroom was rather dark… the blinds were closed, the lights were off, and it appeared that half of the room was draped in white bed sheets. The only light he could make out were tiny ones spread throughout the sheets.

There was an obvious puzzled expression on Ignis’ face. “Darling… what are you planning?” He couldn’t hide the smirk that rose to his lips.

“I _told_ you. It’s a special day! Now come here.” Noctis tugged the other, and as they got closer, Ignis realized what it was.

“Oh— wait!” Emerald eyes shined brightly. “This… it’s a clubhouse! It looks like the ones we used to make as kids… with the fairy lights, and everything.” There was a feeling of nostalgia warming his heart as he observed the clubhouse from the outside… he remembered the moments like it was yesterday. He recalled always being the one to hang up the fairy lights because he was the only one who was tall enough to reach, out of the two of them.

“Yeah.. and just wait until you see _inside_ , Iggy.” Noctis let go of his hand, reaching out and pushing the sheet that was acting as a door aside. He stepped in first, and kept it held open, gesturing for Ignis to step forward. And he obliged.

As he entered in, he was met with a bed made of pillows. They ranged from large ones, to small ones, and there was a large blanket set over them, ready to be cuddled under. There were fairy lights hung all around to give the hideout a warm glow. And the only other light to be had was coming from the TV which had an array of Disney movies spread out next to it. Ignis’ favorite, Ratatouille, was already on the screen, paused, and waiting. And lastly there was a small table set up beside their pillow bed. It was decorated with a small bouquet of sunflowers, plates of different finger foods, and a chiffon cake in the center. The sight of it all took Ignis’ breath away. There was so much care into everything that was done… and it was all things that he loved.

“So.. do you like it?” Noctis’ voice was soft as he rubbed his advisor’s arm lovingly.

“Noct…” Ignis swallowed hard, before looking down at the other. His cheeks were blushed and he could feel his heart thumping loud and happily in his chest. “You did this for me?”

The Prince nodded, giving Ignis a delicate kiss on his cheek. “Any idea why, yet?” He smiled. Ignis only shook his head. He only assumed Noctis wanted them to spend time together. But if he had another reason in mind, Ignis was ignorant to it.

It caused Noctis to laugh. “What _day_ is it, Iggy?”

“The 7th.” Ignis replied without missing a beat.

“7th _of_?”

“February…oh!” The surprise in his voice must have been all Noctis needed to know that he finally understood the importance of the day.

“Yeah. February 7th. Happy birthday.” He shifted to stand in front of Ignis, setting both of his hands to his cheeks. He closed the space between them for a kiss. They lingered together for a few long moments, before he pulled back a bit. “I had a feeling you weren’t gonna remember your birthday. That happened last year too. Hmm and the year before that.” He laughed. And his laugh sent warmth into Ignis’ heart. He couldn’t help but chuckle too, at his forgetfulness.

“I can recall all of our meetings and schedules but my mind is blank when it comes to days like today.”

“That’s why you’ve got me to remind you!”

“What on Earth would I do without you, my love?”

“You’d forget to celebrate your birthday!” Noctis grinned, and removed his hands from his advisor’s face. He stepped away and onto the bed of pillows, then took a seat, gesturing for Ignis to join him.

The two of them got situated on the pillows, wrapping the blanket snuggly around themselves.

“What made you choose to do something like this?” Ignis wondered out loud, tilting his head to rest on Noctis’ shoulder.

“We used to do this as kids all the time.” Noctis explained, carefully combing his fingers through Ignis’ hair. “I remember it was one of my most favorite things… we’d stay up late, read, watch movies… there wasn’t any grown up stuff to worry about.”

Ignis hummed in agreement. He remembered how fun it was to sneak away from their studies to play together. They always thought they made their clubhouse and forts in secret spots. But when he thought back on it, King Regis probably knew what they were up to. He just let them get away with it.

“So… I wanted us to be able to do that again. I wanted us to get away from our worries and adult stuff.. especially you. You work so hard, and don’t give yourself time to breathe.”

He couldn’t deny that… Ignis had a bad habit of putting his health and rest _after_ everything else. If it weren’t for Noctis, he definitely would’ve worked himself sick. “I’m glad that I have you to remind me.”

Noctis replied with a kiss to his temple.

“I know this isn’t how we usually spend your birthdays, but I think this one will be the best, yet.” Noctis reached around for the TV remote so that he could hit ‘play’.

“Don’t you worry.” Ignis shifted his arm to wrap around his Prince’s waist. “Birthdays are best celebrated in a pillow fort.. especially when it’s with you.”


End file.
